Of All the Things
by Neophyte1
Summary: Short for a reason! Please read anywa!!! PLEASE!! Just plain stupidity... Shounen-ai hinting one swear word at the end. Watch out for it!


Of all the Things!!  
  
Warnings:This is soo stupid!! It's very...weird! I don't even know what's going on. O_o  
  
"Toast! TOAST!! Toast, toast, toast!! I want toast! Buttered toast!" A VERY hyper Duo ran through the small three-bedroom safe house screaming at the top of his lungs. "I want...oooOOOooo! Toast!" He eyed a piece of toast lying on the kitchen counter. "ME WANT TOAST!!!" He jumped the toast glomping it and dancing around, laughing insanely. "Toast is mine! Toast is mine!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!"  
"NOOOOOO!!" the toast squeaked, "do not eat me!!! Don't eat me!!!" it screamed in its high pitched voice.  
Ignoring the toast's pleading Duo took a bite...  
"AHH!! Omae O Korosu!!" the toast screamed "Omae-" it's words were cut short as Duo engulfed the rest of the toast in one bite. Duo started chewing, crunching and crunching, over and over and over and-  
"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! I am NOT toast!!! Stop eating me!!" Heero yelled hitting the air as he woke up from his nightmare.  
"Umm, Heero. I think we all know you aren't toast. I mean come on..." Duo said looking sheepishly, whle taking a bite out of a peice of buttered toast.  
"STOP!! You're hurting it!!!!" Heero ripped the toast out of Duo's mouth and began stroking it lovingly. "It's okay. That MAN," he glared at Duo, "won't hurt you anymore. Don't cry, shh. It's ok-ack!!" He looked at the rest of the G-boys who were eating their own toast.  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING!! STOOOOOOP IT!! YOU'RE KILLING THEM!!!" He jumped off of the couch and ran to the kitchen, jumping on the table.  
"Yuy, stop this insolence!" Wufie's toast was snatched from his hand, "THE INJUSTICE!! Give me back my toast!"  
"Never!" He glared at the others, "Are you going to give up your hostages quietly or do I have to come down there."  
"Um, Trowa."  
"Yes, little one?"  
"I'm scared! HOLD ME!!!" Quatre jumped into Trowa's lap, his toast forgotten.  
"Well I swear! I'll just make another one. No harm, it's not like it'll kill me." Duo said to his self, as he put another piece of bread in the toaster.  
"NOO!!!!" Everything goes to slowmotion, "STTOOOOOOOOPPPPP!! LLEEETT IIIIIIIIITT GOOOOOOOOO!!!!"  
"WHHAAAAAAAA?" Dou turns around, still in slow motion mind you, prepared to protect his food.  
"LEEEETT IIIIT OOOOUUUUT OOOOOF THHEEEE PIIIIITTT OOOOOF PAAAAIIINN!" Heero yelled reaching to the toaster.  
Suddenly everything went back to normal speed.  
"What the? Heero stop it! It's just bread!"  
"I'm NOT toast!!" Heero screamed, "Stop eating me!!"  
"Huh?"  
Heero reached past Duo pulling the toaster's cord out of the outlet. With a shout of triumph Heero jumped Duo. "How would you like it if someone ate you!!!" He bit Duo.   
"OOWW!! What's wrong with you!!"  
There was a cackling sound in the background, "What now Yuy! I'm victorious!!!" Wufie yelled toast crumbs falling from his mouth with each word.  
"NOOOOOOo!! You ate him!!! You ate him! You wil pay! You will feel PAIN!!!!" with a war cry he jumped Wufie, bitting him like he had Duo. "You will all feel PAIN!"  
"AHHHHHHH!" Quatre and Duo screamed.  
".... .. ...." Trowa said, running away behind Duo.  
Heero's eyes went red as rage filled him, "I'll avenge the death of my father!!!"  
'Father?' "Heero," Duo said stopping, "it was a PIECE OF TOAST!!"  
"I am NOT toast!!!"  
Duo shook his head, "Listen Heero, it was a piece of toast." Duo said the last three words slowly.  
"I AM NOT TOAST!!!!!" He screamed, his eyes turning blood red, "NOT TOAST! NOT TOAST! NOT TOAST!! NOT TOAST!" He chanted it over and over walking closer to Duo.  
Duo turned and ran.  
"MAXWELL DON'T LEAVE ME!!!"  
Hearing Wufie Heero turned to Wufie. Wufie cringed. "I am NOT toast!"  
"Yes you're not toast!"  
"I am NOT toast!"  
"I know Yuy."  
"NOT TOAST!"  
"NOT TOAST!"  
"Good."  
"Good."  
"What are you talking about Chang?"  
"What!!"  
"Why the hell are you on the floor?"  
"What are you talking about! You attacked me!"  
"Chang, you're sick. Maybe you should stop smoking that stuff."  
"WHAT STUFF!"  
"Hn." Heero went up to the toaster and then looked back at Wufie. "Who broke the toaster?" When Wufie just stared at him he shrugged and pulled out a piece of bread. Looking at it he felt a weird feeling settle over him. Shaking his head he put the bread back, as he did this he thought he heard a little voice say, "I'm not toast!"  
  
~end~  
  
A.N. Ok i know that was soo STUPID!! I Know! Don't hurt me!!! Pleez!! *begs on her knees* Send in your comments here. Thanx!!! *bows* 


End file.
